


Eddie Says

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Eddie Diaz week, all around the theme of "Eddie from Buck's POV".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. “I have no idea what I'm doing." + fatherhood

“I have no idea what I'm doing," Eddie says, but his son is growing up to be a great kid.

“I'm not good enough,” Eddie says, but his son is growing up with a dad who'd sacrifice everything for him.

“I've made mistakes,” Eddie says, but his son is growing up with a parent who is always learning.

“I’ve failed him more times than I can count,” Eddie says, but his son is growing up happy and loved.

“You’re a great dad. Trust me.” Buck can see, clear as day, how lucky Chris is to have Eddie as his dad.


	2. “This is nice.” + soft

“This is nice,” Eddie says, lying back on the picnic blanket in the sun.

Chris is off playing on the playground with Denny and Nia under Hen’s watchful supervision, and Karen is laid on the blanket next to them, engrossed in a book, allowing Eddie and Buck a quiet moment together. Buck is sprawled out next to Eddie, watching his best friend through lowered lashes. Eddie looks softer somehow, has done often recently in fact. Buck doesn't know why, but it suits him, makes him look more at home in his own skin. He looks happy.

“It is,” Buck agrees.


	3. “We’re getting out of this.” + competence

“We’re getting out of this,” Eddie says firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

“I’m glad one of us believes that.” Buck groans, clutching his side where part of the building collapsed on him.

Eddie’s dragged him out of the rubble, but they’re still blocked from the exits, and the fire is getting closer and closer. Buck can only watch as Eddie works, slowly but surely clearing a path and testing every step before he moves them. Eddie’s focused on the task, professional and competent as always despite his worry.

Eddie breaks through the last of the debris, freeing them. “See?”


	4. “I don’t deserve this.” + guilt

“I don’t deserve this,” Eddie says, staring at the silver star in his hands.

He’s just woken from a nightmare, the stress of being buried under thirty feet of earth not gone yet, and joined Buck in the living toom, picking up the medal as he sat down.

“I was a coward and ran away from my family. Saving people doesn’t make up for that.”

“Maybe not, but you still saved them,” Buck replies softly. “Those people will be glad you were there. You’re a hero, Eddie Diaz, even if you don’t feel like one.”

Eddie manages a small smile.


	5. “Please don’t do this.” + sacrifice

“Please don’t do this,” Eddie says, begging the man pointing a gun at him, eyes darting to his truck where Chris is asleep, thankfully oblivious. “You can have the truck, just let me get my son.”

Buck’s hidden around the corner on the line to 911, heart clenching at the sight. Eddie loves his truck, but of course, he wouldn’t even have to think twice about sacrificing it for Chris’ sake. Sneaking around to the far side, Buck eases the door open, pulling Chris from the vehicle just as sirens begin to approach. Chris is both his and Eddie’s priority.


	6. “I don’t think I’m strong enough.” + faith

“I don’t think I’m strong enough,” Eddie says, looking through the office window to where the social worker is waiting with the little girl who they’re in the process of adopting. “I failed the first time around, who’s to say I won’t again?”

“I am,” Buck replies confidently, wrapping his arms around Eddie. “You just need to have faith in yourself. And if you’re struggling, I have enough for both of us.”

He reaches into his pocket and produces the card Chris had made earlier.

‘I love you, Dad!’ is scrawled above a picture of them. “Chris has faith too.”


	7. “Are you happy?” + family

“Are you happy?” Eddie says, watching the kids playing in the garden with their cousins.

Chimney's in the kitchen with Adriana, Maddie and Sophia have gone to pick up lunch for them all, and the rest of their family are milling around, chatting. Buck doesn’t need to ask if Eddie’s happy because he can see how content and at peace he looks. Family life suits him. Buck knew that from the moment he first heard Eddie talk about Chris, but now they’re settled and have another kid, it’s even more obvious.

“Yeah, I am,” Buck replies, “All thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
